


make m

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute couple baking doesn't always end up the way it is in movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make m

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is my first fic ever published and it's so fuckin short omfg but y'all are lucky to see it lmao but it's v fluffy and based off of a prompt from me wifey @juliiugh on tumblr and twitter so here we go kids

"Phil? Do you know where the oven mitts are?" Dan, who was occupied with keeping an overflowing cake pan from falling off the tiny counter, asked. When the older didn't respond, Dan was in a rather compromising position, his knee supporting the pan and his other hand grabbing the dishwasher for support.  
"Phil! Hurry!" Dan yelled this time, and just as he was about to tumble over and get drenched in cake batter, Phil came rushing into the room, scooping up the pan with oven mitt-covered hands and placing it safely in the oven.  
"My hero." Dan stated monotonously.  
"I'm so sorry love, I was putting in my contacts with the door closed and I didn't hear and that was a stupid decision and-" the older started to ramble.  
"Phil," Dan grinned stupidly, putting his arms on the others' shoulder. "Shut up. It's fine."  
And to further prove this, Dan leaned in for a kiss. No matter how many thousand times over the last six years they had kissed, every time still took Dan's breath away, like they were in the Manchester train station all over again. How he had found someone so lovely, caring, and beautiful; and, not to mention, incredibly hot, was beyond him. The kissing got more and more passionate, until, it felt like they were gross teenagers making out all over again. Just how Dan liked it. Phil giggled, his tongue poking out of his teeth, (which still made Dan's heart jump) and put his hands onto the younger's arse, lifting Dan up and on top of the marble counter. The kissing continued, with Dan's legs slowly wrapping around his husband's waist, like he had done a hundred times. It was at least a quarter of an hour later when Phil noticed the flour coating his hands.  
"Dan," he laughed rather loudly, "stand up." Confused, the younger one stood only to realize the white baking flour entirely covering the rear of his black jeans.  
"Oh my god," Dan snorted. "How could you?" He coated his hand in flour and promptly spanked his husband's ass.  
"There, now we're even"  
"Oh you'll regret that!" Phil giggled.  
"Make me, Lester."  
At that, Phil Lester took the almost full bag of flour, and dumped it onto Dan's head, powder covering the entire kitchen. Before Dan could get sweet revenge, the oven timer beeped. He glared at his husband and turned around to take out the cake.  
"This isn't over, you bitch." Dan did his best threatening gaze, but ended up looking like a tall baby giraffe. 

"Whatever you say love."


End file.
